expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Doris Bourne (TV)
}} |age = |gender = Female |home = * Ganymede, Sol system * Mars, Sol system |family = |occupation = Botanist on Ganymede |portrayed by =Grace Lynn Kung |seasons = Two |first appearance = }} Doris Bourne was a botanist on Ganymede. She worked with Praxideke Meng. Appearances Season 2 * Biography Background Throughout the series |-|Season Two= In , Prax awakens after the mirrors fall over the dome he was working in. He finds himself laying on the floor of a strange ship surrounded by a small tattered and tired crowd of refugees. He approaches the Belter crewman who is passing out bottles of water asking the whereabouts of his daughter Mei. Prax gets brushed off as the man has no idea. Then, a familiar voice calls to him, that of his colleague Doris from the research dome. She informs him that he had been in a coma and she had brought him onto the refugee ship. He inquires again, this time with Doris, about his daughter and receives disparaging news - the dome where Mei was last known to be was destroyed. Doris says, "Mei's gone." She offers him water her drinking bottle. He hastily drinks, disregarding her warning to take it slow. The crewman announces that the other ship will arrive soon to offload inner-planet refugees headed down the well. She let's Prax know of her plans to start anew back on her home, Mars, and she encourages him to join her saying they're always in need of botanists. Prax is unsettled and he waivers. When the final call comes and Doris is about to walk through the threshold of the docking corridor, Prax's voice follows her, "You know we're going to be competing for the same job!" Doris is pleased that Prax has chosen to come with her. At the inner airlock, the Belter ship crewman detains Prax insisting that only inner planet dwellers will be let through. He doesn't change his mind when the two tell him they're travelling together. Doris suggests that she remain behind with him to which Prax tells her to go ahead and he'll catch up. The door closes between them. The gravity stops and they're on the float. Through the glass they mouth their affectionate farewells. As the outer airlock opens behind Doris, Prax's expression changes from glee to confusion to horror. He sees what she has yet to notice that there is only vacuum on the other side. All along, it had been a ruse to eliminate the inner planet dwellers. It was a cold-hearted plot to murder those who the Belters blamed for killing Ganymede and blamed for continually abusing those who didn't live on the planets. Doris is aghast and terrified as she realizes her doom and gets swept out. Moments later the view is of her final gasps, floating in the darkness of space as the refugee ship carrying Prax whisks away. Media Images File:Doris-lo-res.jpg Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BezvpevEck&index=8&list=PLeyl2AwQAAtxZIemjeu3wi1zJfTEz4_p2&t=24s Notes * There is no on-screen name given to the ship transporting the refugees. The only identifying mark is the logo on the back of the crewman's jumpsuit for "Beltrans". * Syfy's website features the ship with the name ''Jefferson Mays'' in reference to the actor of the same name who performs the voice narration of the audiobook series, Jefferson Mays. * The actress tweeted a clarification that the TV show character doesn't have a last name.https://twitter.com/gracelynnkung/status/988867088155463680 See also *Praxideke Meng *Surly Belter Crewman *''Jefferson Mays'' * #ExpanseCocktails #㉖ Category:Characters (TV) Category:Female Characters (TV) Category:Characters 02×08